Grave Danger
'Grave Danger '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Cryptie unleashes zombies who run after Graves. Roles Starring Roles *Graves *Cryptie Featuring Roles *Fuddles *Puffy Appearances *Lifty and Shifty *Generic Tree Zombies Plot The episode begins in the graveyard where Graves buries some coffins. Cryptie ventures the area in search for zombies. He encounters Puffy crying over the grave of his dead goldfish, with Fuddles by his side. Cryptie gets an idea. He suggests to them the idea to reincarnate the goldfish, and Puffy desperately agrees in order to see his pet one more time. Cryptie comes back with a weegie board and tells Puffy and Fuddles to hold his hands. They close their eyes and try to communicate with the dead. While they do so, Graves prepares to bury another coffin. A zombie bursts out of the coffin and others come out underground. Graves arms himself using his shovel and uses it decapitate two zombies. Cryptie hears the moaning and opens his eyes to find zombies around him. He rushes off to capture them. Fuddles and Puffy continue their spiritual communication and unknowingly summon more zombies. The zombies surround Graves and he swings his shovel so hard that he causes it to fly off. Lifty and Shifty are seen stealing from a grave, when the shovel slices into Lifty's back. Lifty becomes a zombie and eats Shifty. Without his shovel, Graves decides to dig to the exit using his bare hands. Graves digs a tunnel underground and avoids zombies poking out every so often. As more zombies emerge, a light appears. Cryptie drives his van with a huge net attached, which he uses to scoop up the zombies. Several zombies are run over in the process. Graves finally digs his way to the outside of the graveyard. Just as he crawls out of the hole, Cryptie runs his over. Cryptie looks at all the zombies trapped in the net and laughs. He suddenly loses his balance and falls into the net, getting devoured by the zombies. Puffy and Fuddles are still at the grave. The planchette on the weegie board moves around and a beam of light shines on the grave. The zombified goldfish rises out of its grave and Puffy, with tears of joy, hugs it. However, the fish dies again seconds later from lack of water. Puffy facepalms then fills a plastic bag with water. Fuddles and Puffy restart their communication with the dead to revive the fish. The iris closes on a zombie walking toward them. Moral "''Respect the dead!" Deaths #Puffy's goldfish died prior to the episode. #Two zombies are decapitated by Graves' shovel. #Lifty is killed by the shovel, only to revive as a zombie. #Shifty's brains get eaten by zombie Lifty. #Several zombies and Graves get run over by Cryptie's van. #Cryptie is devoured by a net full of zombies. #Puffy's goldfish dies a second time from lack of water. Trivia *This episode reveals that Puffy had a pet goldfish which he loved very much. *The title "Grave Danger" is seen on a tombstone. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween